


Taking A Break

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing, really the lack of content for this ship is a shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Sombra could use a break, and Pharah is very willing to help her out.Written for lel--scissors on Tumblr





	Taking A Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildWeeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWeeb/gifts).



Fareeha hummed under her breath as she rinsed out her hair before shuddering as the water suddenly went icy cold. She swore and quickly rinsed the rest of the conditioner from her hair before shutting the water off and reaching out of the shower to grab a towel.

“Babe!” She called loudly, so she could be heard over the music that was being played in the other room.

“Yes?” Came the quick reply, though the voice sounded mildly distracted.

“Next time we get sent on a week-long mission, remind me to file a complaint against cheap motels.” She scowled. She heard a laugh and instantly the scowl softened. It was hard to stay sour around her girlfriend.

“Tell me about it, this internet is crap.” Olivia complained. Fareeha couldn’t help but grin and she quickly toweled off before getting dressed in a loose tank and basketball shorts. She draped the towel over her shoulders to keep the dampness in her hair from dripping onto her shirt and went back out into the bedroom.

“Really, I’m going to start bringing my own routers.” Olivia groused, glancing up at Fareeha before looking back at the computer with a deep frown. Fareeha gave an amused snort as she collapsed onto the edge of the bed, watching the other woman with interest. It was always fun for Fareeha to watch her work.

Olivia had her laptop resting on her thighs, feet up on the cheap motel desk, and she was typing away quickly. It was a marvel to see, for someone like Fareeha with no experience with computers. Olivia continuously bounced between her open tabs and typed out code so quickly Fareeha had to wonder if it counted as a third language for her. Fareeha certainly couldn’t make heads or tails of the brief snippets of code she could read in the fleeting moments where Olivia would slow down. Suddenly Olivia groaned and pushed the chair onto its back two legs.

“I can’t do anything like this! It keeps buffering!” She exclaimed, frustration pouring off of her in thick waves. Fareeha stood and came up behind her, rubbing her shoulders lightly as she peered at the screen. There was a little ‘buffering’ icon in the top corner and it looked like only half of the numbers had loaded. Sombra frowned and crossed her arms. “I’m going to quit. Mark my words.” Fareeha chuckled and leaned down to kiss her temple.

“I hope you don’t quit, it’d be boring without you.” She said with a grin.

“Yea, and you wouldn’t have anyone to translate for you when Gabe and Jesse are gossiping.” Olivia said, allowing the smallest of smiles as she looked over her shoulder at Fareeha and covered one of her hands with her own.

“Ah, there you are.” Fareeha chuckled. Olivia quirked an eyebrow.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked, indulgently amused.

“Well, you see, I thought I was dating Olivia Colomar. The Olivia that _I_ know is a beautiful, talented…”

“Mhm.” She hummed happily, tipping her head back as she soaked in the praise.

“…snarky, stubborn…”

“Okay, you can stop now.” Olivia grumbled half-heartedly. Fareeha laughed, resting her chin on the top of her head for a moment.

“Oh, you know I love you.”

“Good, I love you, too.” Olivia beamed. She glanced back at the computer in time to watch all of her tabs close and a pop-up box to flash across her screen, the music abruptly getting cut off.

 _Windows has encountered an unexpected error. Please restart your system._ The box cheerily announced.

“No!” Olivia cried, feet flying off the desk as the front two legs of the chair crashed to the floor. Fareeha’s hands fell off of her shoulders at the sudden movement. Olivia frantically opened something and typed a few commands in before searching through the links the computer offered her. “Fuck!” She shouted.

“Did you lose it?” Fareeha asked sympathetically. Olivia scowled.

“Not all of it, I saved everything five minutes ago, but all the things I’ve done since then…I need to redo it all. On this crappy wifi without access to my main system _or_ resources..!” She started angrily. Fareeha stopped her by squishing her cheeks with her hands.

“You’re stressed.” She said, looking at her upside down. Olivia snorted.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” She replied snarkily. Fareeha smiled at her patiently.

“I think you should do something other than work. You can redo it all later, it can wait a little bit until you’re not this wound up.” She said. Olivia raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“I can think of a few things that would keep me from getting too stressed.” She said suggestively. Fareeha rolled her eyes, though her smile never wavered.

“Start the music again.” She instructed, stepping around to stand beside her. Olivia obeyed without question and a slow song from one of her playlists started them out.

“Oli, may I have this dance?” Fareeha asked, holding out a hand and grinning broadly. Olivia’s face lit up as she placed her hand in Fareeha’s and let herself get tugged to her feet. Fareeha pushed the chair underneath the table with one of her feet, giving them a bit more room in the cramped space.

“I’m wearing batman pajama pants, one of your shirts, and you’re wearing…whatever that is. This isn’t exactly the most romantic dance.” She murmured, though she was hardly complaining as Fareeha pulled Olivia against her and slid her free hand around her waist, swaying slowly in time to the beat of the song.

“You love it anyway.” Fareeha said with a confident grin as Olivia’s fingers laced together behind the taller woman’s neck.

“Mmm. Debatable.” She said, offering her a teasing smile.

“Debatable?” Fareeha asked as she tried to sound shocked and indignant. “You hurt me, you really do.” Olivia pouted.

“So sorry, _mi alma_.” She said before her pout broke and she descended into giggles. Fareeha gave the closest thing to a cross look that she could manage.

“I’m very important, you know.”

“Uh-huh.” Olivia said indulgently.

“I have the highest security clearance possible with an international security company.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Have you seen my Raptora suit? Not everyone gets one of those and then gets to take it with them and keep it in a shady motel closet.”

“Oh, I’ve seen it.” Olivia said with an attempt at a serious nod, though there was a smile tucked into the corner of her mouth.

“Very important people do not get _sassed_ by their girlfriends.” She concluded. The effect was diminished by the fact that she was smiling at Olivia affectionately and both of them knew she didn’t mean a word of it.

“Ah, but you love it anyway.” Olivia said gently, using Fareeha’s own words.

“I love you.” Fareeha sighed.

“I love you, too.” Olivia replied, grabbing the ends of the towel and tugging so she could kiss her properly. Fareeha kissed her back, but couldn’t stop smiling into it.

“This is a terrible kiss.” Olivia laughed.

“Stop being cute and I’ll stop smiling.” Fareeha bargained. Olivia grinned too and she put her hands on Fareeha’s shoulders, starting the slow sway again even though the song had changed to something totally unsuited for a slow dance and their movements didn’t match the rhythm in the slightest.

“Not many people would call me cute, you know. I’m an international criminal.” Olivia said, still smiling.

“Not many people have the privilege of seeing you like I do.” Fareeha said softly, dipping her. Olivia’s eyes went wide with momentary shock before she laughed brightly, eyes shutting with joy as Fareeha pulled her back up and spun her, crossing their arms over one another and pressing Olivia’s back to her front. Fareeha continued to rock them back and forth as she continued, voice soft and infinitely fond.

“Not everyone has seen your teddy bear. Not everyone knows how you sleep. Not everyone knows just how much you hate yellow apples.”

“They’re disgusting.” Olivia said, making a face.

“And you’re cute.” Fareeha said, grinning happily. Olivia let out a light chuckle, leaning her head back against Fareeha’s shoulder.

“I put a lot of working into looking badass.” She said with a pout.

“And you look amazing, love.” Fareeha placated. Olivia brightened and stood on her toes to kiss her briefly on the lips despite the slightly awkward angle.

“Good. You’re not half bad yourself, you know.” Olivia teased with a light smile.

“I knew there was a reason you were dating me!” Fareeha exclaimed, kissing her cheek between each word and making Olivia laugh happily. “Imagine if I wasn’t even _half_ bad.” She said before gasping, as though the possibilities were so magnificent she couldn’t even comprehend it.

“ _Dios_ , you’re so sappy.” Olivia sighed happily. A new song came on and Fareeha looked startled for a brief moment before she grinned. Olivia sagged slightly. “Oh no.” She moaned.

“Since when, _habibi_ , have you listened to AC/DC?” Fareeha asked with a huge grin as the opening chords of Thunderstruck played from the laptop. Olivia tried to scowl but ended up smiling and laughing as Fareeha spun her again, swaying her hips dramatically and wiggling her eyebrows.

“It’s definitely not my style.” Olivia admitted, giggling.

“It’s really not.” Fareeha agreed with a smile. “But you still haven’t answered my question.” Olivia rolled her eyes at her and her gentle impatience.

“Since I found out that you like that old school crap.” She said.

“Aww.” Fareeha crooned, kissing her briefly. “That’s the most romantic thing anyone’s ever said to me. I knew my old school crap would grow on you eventually.”

“You have low standards if that’s romantic to you.” Olivia snorted, kissing her cheek before taking her hands back and crossing to the bedside table. She grabbed a half filled bottle of water and drank the rest of it before setting it back down. She’d rather buy another bottle than refill it in the sink. The tap tasted vaguely like metal and other things Olivia knew she didn’t want in her body.

“I really don’t, I’m dating you.” Fareeha said with a grin. She reached over to turn off the music and glanced at the time. She let out a low whistle. “It’s almost two in the morning, _habibi_. Aren’t you tired?” She knew she was.

“Not really. I drank about three and a half energy drinks today. Plus the coffee we had.” She added thoughtfully before yawning. “That was a fluke.” She said quickly.

“Uh-huh.” Fareeha said with a fond smile. “You’re already in pajamas and you stopped working for the day. Why don’t you just lie down with me?” She asked. Olivia frowned.

“Who said I’m done for the day?” She asked.

“Me. I’m tired and I want my girlfriend to sleep with me.” Fareeha said. Olivia gave an instant, smooth smirk and Fareeha shot back an amused look in return. “Just sleep, Oli.” Olivia rolled her eyes and huffed but pulled back the sheets on the bed, climbing in and scooting all the way to the other side. She always slept on the right side of the bed, even when Fareeha wasn’t there.

“You couldn’t have just walked around?” Fareeha asked with a fond smile. Olivia gave an exaggerated pout, propping herelf up on an elbow as she looked at Fareeha reproachfully.

“You’re the one who wanted me in bed, now I’m in bed.” 

“I’m not complaining, I just think it’s funny.” Fareeha chuckled as she stripped off her shirt and the towel around her shoulders before shutting off the light and getting in the bed as well.

The dull light from the laptop illuminated the cheap room as the two women habitually moved toward one another, limbs crossing and folding comfortably as they pressed against one another. The next day was going to be long, hard, frustrating, and probably as unrewarding as the rest of the week had been. But at least they had each other.

“I love you.” Olivia whispered.

“I love you, too.” Fareeha replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of my work? Check me out at [caitninja ](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/)on Tumblr!
> 
> Want a continuation of this story or something entirely new? Check out [this page!](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/post/166332102140/commissions%20)


End file.
